1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical instrument sterilization systems, and in particular to sterilization systems that utilize Ozone (O.sub.3) as the sterilization.
2. Prior Art
While humidification technologies have long been employed in the field of medical instrument sterilization, and even systems utilizing ozone (O.sub.3) as the sterilization agent in such systems have previously been employed, none have provided a separate containment system where the sterilizing agent is circulated to sterilize medical instruments within a primary sterilization chamber that is maintained within a second separate outer safety containment chamber. Nor have such earlier systems monitored conditions in both the primary sterilization chamber and the outer containment or secondary safety chamber to sense and deal with the detection, ventilation, destruction and overall management of transient sterilizing agent as may have inadvertently escaped the primary chamber during sterilization operations. Which structure and features are provided by the present invention.
Some examples of medical equipment sterilization systems that utilize humidification technologies with humidified ozone as the sterilization agent are shown in patents to Masuda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,512 and to Karlson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069:880; and a plurality of containers and chamber arrangements for use in sterilization processes utilizing ozone as the effluent are shown in patents to Anderson, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,471; and to Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,419.
Unlike the present invention, however, none of the above cited earlier systems employ a primary chamber that is the sterilization chamber that is removable in its sealed state for transport to an operating room for opening by medical personnel who use the instruments contained therein. Which primary chamber is maintained, during the sterilization cycle, within a separate secondary safety containment chamber. Also unique to the invention, both the primary and secondary chambers individually connect through humidity sensors that provide for sensing humidified effluent presence, with valves operate for complete venting of the ozone effluent to a destruction chamber prior to allowing opening of the secondary chamber to afford access to the primary chamber. This combination prevents a sterilizing agent release to atmosphere.